Beginner's Guide
This is an unofficial Beginner's Guide. It will help you how to understand the basics of the game and let you find yourself comfortable while playing Stream Defense. This guide is always updated with the game changes made. You can view an official How to Play here: http://www.streamdefense.com/how-to-play/ Stream Defense is a multiplayer Tower Defense game which cooperation heavily rely on players to defend the barracks from various kind of enemies and bosses. Be aware that this game is still in work in progress and far from the finishing. ArchonTheWizard himself stated this game is still in Pre-Alpha and will be released to other streamers by the end of this year. Getting Started Head over to ArchonTheWizard in Twitch (make sure you have your Twitch account). To join the game, pick one of the classes by typing ! into the chat. You can see the classes you can pick at the left sidebar. (example: type '!rogue' in the chat to join as rogue). Depends on your delay (PC has a lower delay), your unit will spawn at the left side of the screen and automatically trains in barracks. You can go to the tower by typing ! (type !4 will move all your units to tower 4) and go to barracks back to train your units (type !t or !train will move all your units to barracks) Each class has its own strengths and weakness. You can consider training if you aren't helpful against the waves. Some classes are strong against the respective enemies so you need to come out of the barracks to help other players defending barracks. You can hold a maximum of 120 power, holding more power than that will be sacrificed to 2 seconds of Train EXP. The coloured bar behind your units' nameplates indicates the power you have. Typing !p will power up and increase its effectiveness and drains power every time you attacks. The colored bar will be yellow. If you power up in barracks, The power will be sacrificed to 2 seconds of Train EXP. To stop using the power, type !pd. Congratulations, you learned the basics of the game. There are still more yet to learn, don't be shy and try to ask some folks to help you out Good luck slaying your foes! Multiple Units After each round, players can get another unit to join the game by typing different !. Only a maximum of 72 units (not including highpriests) can join a game of Stream Defense. * In round one, each player can enter the game with 1 unit. * In round two, if there are less than 36 players, each player can enter the game with 1 more unit * In round three, if there are less than 7 players, each player can enter the game with 1 more unit * Once round four begins, no more units can enter the game. To control each unit individually use the class initials and then your command. (Example for archer only moving to tower 12: a!12)